Love Me Like The World is Ending
by evill twin of toast rox
Summary: Bella is a model from France, and her mom is an artist. They move to Forks, where she starts dating a boy, yet some one else is already hopelessly in love with her. All human, so far.
1. THE MOVE

**Um, yeah, so this is a fanfic that we're doing, but please don't cranky if we update slowly. We still have other fanfictions, so keep that in mind.**

**And if you can't understand the French we put in here, please just ignore it, it's probably not that important.**

**Bella's attitude towards Americans is in no way how we feel. That's just how most French (and a lot of other countries) feel towards us.**

**Diclaimer (For the whole story, 'cause we'll forget);**

**Fun Fact #1- The French DO NOT USE DEODORANT! GROSS!**

**Fun Fact #2- The French get their cool accents by using a muscle in their nose, which only people with French in them have.**

**Fun Fact #3- The French don't own Twilight or it's characters, and, quite frankly, neither do we.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Je mepalle Bella! Le palle France, _but I speak English, too!

I've lived in France my whole life, but have recently discovered that I get to move to the very small town of Forks (Forks? Seriously, who in their right mind would name a town _Forks_? Exibet A why Americans are stupid), Washington of the Olympic Pennensula.

Wee. No, seriously. I'm jumping for joy right now.

Why anyone would move there, I have no clue. Renee says, It's an adventure! I say, it's a punishment. The rainiest place. Ever.

But I guess I should just be happy. I mean, my mom (Renee) is a famous artist, which means (especially in France) we get general publicity from that alone, and I'm a model, so add that on and, yeah, you get the point. But the good thing is, we'll be away from it all in little ol' Forks.

Apparently, Renee says it's a nice little town... That's where she met Charlie. AKA- Father Who's Never Been In My Life. He left a few days after I was born, running away from responsibilities. Figures. Male Americans are also stupid.

So, I'm now officially stuck on a 24 hour plane ride.

Again, wee.

Green. Lots and lots of green. Such an ugly color. Nobody likes green, anyway.

Landing wasn't _sooo _bad. Well, it wasn't bad if you were too intoxicated to even notice a deer on your front windsheild. I mean, the landing was exremely more bumpy than usual. The pilot was drunk, or so it seemed.

Stupid Americans.

So, this is America? Oh my pop tart, I think I just saw a _15_ year old with a kid! You know, we have a joke about this in France. We call it; The Highlands. Home of the high pregnancy rates, high dropout rates, and just plain high people. Oh, and did I mention the obisity rate? Never mind, then...

We got off the plane and sat in a car for about an hour from Port Angeles to Forks. Renee had a car delivered, which is officially MINE, starting now. I got to drive it because Renee was passed out drunk from all the coke and rum she had on the flight. When we arrived at the house, which was newly made just for our coming, four and a half stories, and an elevater to top it off, the butler helped us unpack our bags. Notice I did not put a specific number, thank goodness. I guess it pays off to be a model. You + Designers Clothes!

I went to my room to unpack, and saw that there were already some maids doing it. Since I had nothing else to do I decided to drive around town (if you have the gits to call it that), and oh, my pop tart, thank you Egyptian Budha for the GPS! The high school, which was one of the larger things in town, was tiny, and looked more like a prison than a school.

Then, goodness knows, I got a flat tire a few miles after the school. Lucky me. But, thanking Egyptian Budha again, personal trainers and the fact that I can change a tire saved me. I was almost done when I was suddenly aware of someone behind me. Forgetting I was in America, the land of English speaking idiots who don't take the time to be bilingual, I I turned and said, "_Parde mua?_" And got two blank stares, but if I may put in, they were two very hot stares.

"What?", said the shorter one, who was in my opinion hotter. Stupid hormones.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry! May I help you?" I said in my French accent, finishing up.

"Ummm... uh... yeah, uh, Stephan, can we help her?", the taller one said, oggling.

"Uh, we came out to see if you needed help, actually," Stephan said.

"Well, I'm already finished, but thanks for the offer." I started to get in my car, but Stephan grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

Wait, can we show you around?", he asked. "You seem new here."

"Sure, I suppose. But my car only seats two, unless we sqeeze." Stupid Italian sports car.

"Well, we could take my truck. It's a three seater!" The tall one said. Whoot. A whopping three seater. We walked over to a jet black truck.

"Okay, can I drive? " I asked. I don't trust men in the driver's seat.

"Sure. Damon, can I talk to you for a sec?" Stephan asked.

Damon nodded. "Sure." He walked over to the garage door.

I waited while they fought about something, who knows what. When they finally finished they told me to hop into the car and Stepahn got in beside me, while Damon got on the other side of him. I put my hand in Damons face for the keys while he just stared at it like an idiot.

"Uhh..."

"The keys?!"

"Oh, yeah, that. Hang on." He reached into his back pocket and got out his keys, then handed them to me.

"Thank you. Now, where do I go first?"

* * *

**A/n:**

**Lili- _Is not currently available at the time. She's on a road trip to Maine and won't answer her phone..._**

**Toastey- _Hey! I hope you like it, please tell us if it's worth continuing. We had a lot of fun writing this... Actually, we came up with the idea in a hotel in Virginia, where we could barely whisper, and had nothing to write on but a mini Jack Skelington notepad. Story of this story's life... Check out our poll!_**


	2. THE MALL

**Hello, me lovelies!! This is Evill Twin of Toast Rox...**

**ANd Love Me Like The World Is Ending...**

**And the second chapter...**

**and here is the disclaimer...**

**FUN FACT #1- The French adult literracy rate is 99 (dude... i feel stupid)**

**FUN FACT #2- The French actually have a military, though what purpose it serves is unknown.**

**FUN FACT #3- My French pals don't own Twilight, so, metaphorically, we are now French. Except for Toastey. She really is French.**

**and here is the story...**

* * *

"Why do you do this to me?! All I wanted was a tiny pack of kat-sup!"

"No, Bella, it's pronounced catch-up, not katts-up."

"Shut up, Stephan. Stop showing off you're superly amazing English skills." Stephan threw Damon a peircing gaze that seemed to be able to cut iron. "Dude, chill. Just a joke. Anyway, Bella. So how are you liking America so far?"

I blushed. They'd been showing me around out of the town limits, since I'd already seen Forks. Not that there was much to see. Right now we were at a place called Dairy Queen. I'd never heard of this one. "Its... amazing. I mean, besides the fact that you guyscan be a little ignorant, you're just so... differet. Like you absolutely made for tourists. Its absolutely stunnig."

"Ah, yes, and do we have good katsup?", Stephan asked. I laughed and nodded.

"What else do we have to do today?", I asked timidly.

Damon smiled at Stephan. "Bella, have you ever been to The Red Tatoo?" Stephan laughed a hearty laugh that made me smile.

"No, why? Can we go?" I was excited have another place to go. I was starting love America.

"Let's." I nodded and jumped up out of my seat and threw away my tray. I walked somewhat swiftly out the door, and climbed into the car.

We drove along, all the way playing basically twenty questions. The game kind of went like this.

-You know how tey have have French food here in America?

-Yes. And it is nowhere near te actual thing.

-Well, what do they have in France as American food?

-McDonalds.

-Do you eat there?

-I have once. It was awful.

-How so?

-Greasy.

-You're so picky, you know that?

-Yep.

-So are we the greatest tour guides or what?

-Amazing.

-Good. We're here.

We walked into a huge two story mall. "I'm suprised they have this here," I said.

"Well, this was more of an absolut demand thing," Damon chuckled. "Now come on. We have to see The Red Tatoo." He dragged me along by my hand into the entrance, all the while people were starind at us. Scratch that, they were staring at me. Odd.

We ran through the mall and came to a store with a lot of people in baggy and scary looking clothes. The sign above the store read; The Red Tatoo.

I didn't like it already.

"Bella, welcome to the world of gang-bangers!", Damon said, smiling. "Dude, the look on your face right now is completely priceless." I bet it was. I was scared of these people.

Stepahn stayed close to me while Damon looked for something. He found some shirt that said 'Grillz on Ice'. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would someone put their barbecue grill on ice? Hmm...

He walked aound the store some more and showed Stephan something. He looked interrested so I said, "Hey, I'll wait outside, guys." They nodded. Psh. Men.

I walked out of the store and looked around for a bench. I couldn't see one, so I decided to take a walk around, knowing the boys would be in there for a while. I looked at random stores until one caught my eye.

I just found my new home.

Hot Topic lay in front of me in all its glory. Holy Shnickey. I walked out of that store with practically new wardrobe.

I stumbled around the mall for a while and decided the boys might be around done now. Then I realized.

I didn't remember how to get back.

I rushed around trying to remember something, but eventually I just came up to a dead end. How intellegent of me.

I turned around and ran strait into a guys I remembered seeing outside of the Red Tatoo. One fo the scary ones. He smiled eerily at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I coul tell what this man wanted, I'd seen it many times before, but right about now I was cornered, and everything was in his favor.

We were in a long dark hallway (don't those normally scream at you to NOT GO IN THERE? Aparently not me. French are stupid, too) that no one would think to come in or even hear you scream, and right next to us was a janitors closet you could tell hadnt been used in years. How ironic.

I opened my mouth to scream, but he interrupted me saynig, "Don't waste your breath, lovely. We're alone now. So how would you like to have a little fun with Uncle T? He knows how to do it best!" I gagged in shock, not knowing what to say. I was absolutely frozen. "Okay, it's settled then." He picked me up and took me into the closet.

* * *

**OOh, scary, right? But don't worry. The story is staying T. **

**CROSS YOUR FINGERS!**


	3. THE MAN

**

* * *

**

And so quickly did they update...

**Lol just kidding...**

**DISCLAIMER!!**

**FUN FACT #1- A Frenchman will fight viciously and without regard to his own life if you stand between him and a white flag.**

**FUN FACT #2- The French are frequently laughed at for eating escargo.**

**FUN FACT #3- Any honorable Frenchman worth anything will tell you HE DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT. Well, ya know what? Neither do we... huh. Fancy that.**

* * *

He held me pinned to the wall by my shoulders, and leaned in. I could smell the drugs in his system. "So, my pretty, how would you like to kick it old school style?", he hissed, two inches from my face.

I couldn't see anything in this light but the outlines f things. This was so not in my advantsge. "Get. Away. From. Me." I brought my knee up to his groin, but he shuffled out of the way.

"Now, now, darling. Be patient. We'll have plenty of time for that later..." His voice trailed off as he closed in on me.

Suddenly an angel appeared in the doorway. Well, actually if it was anangel I wouldn't know because it was so dark in there, and I could only make out a very tall silouette. A smooth velvet voice spoke," I don't think she wants you to do that."

The man laughed. "Ha! And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Not much." My designated angel moved swiftly over to us and picked up the man. He punched him in the gut a few times, and threw him on the ground.

"Hoh. Lee. Crap." I blinked, amazed. Whoa.

"Follow me." I nodded and followed him out of the closet and through a door into an unused elevator. "Go through the door on the otherside and you'll be roght in front of The Red Tatoo."

"Thank you. So much. I'm sorry I can't give you a better thanks right now, but I guess I'm still in shock." Without thinking, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. He froze under my touch.

"Uh... be safe, Bella," with that he dashed off.

I stood there for a moment to regain conciousness and stumbled dizzily outof the elevator. Just as I was coming, I saw Damon and Stephan running towards me. "Bella! Hey, sorry we took so long," Stephan said.

"Oh, no problem." I decided against telling them my adventures. We spoke quietly on the way home, but mostly the boys talked about their new purchase. I laughed along with them, but my laugh sounded false even to my own ears.

When we got to their house, we said goodbye, see you tomarrow, and we exchanged numbers. I hopped into my car and went home. I wasn't quite thinking properly, so I got home a little late. Renee was still out, so I crept up the stairs.

While I lie in my bed, I pondered silently. Who was that angel that saved me? Did I imagine it? No. I couldn't have imagined something as strong as that. I remembered in some part of my brain that my Hot Topic bag was still in the closet, but it didn't reall register. I was already almost gone.

The last thing I thought of before I fell asleep was this;

Forks was going to be something.

* * *

_Ed POV_

I walked away from the scene and thought about what I had just done. Not only that, I had gone back for her bag. Wow. I was getting braver everyday,wasn't I? Ha.

Emmett and Jasper strode up to me laughing. I solemly asked what they were laughing about, not really caring about or listening to their answer. I nodded and stared off into space. It wasn't until I heard, "... and that new girl. She just got here today. Whew. man is she pretty." I looked up at them.

"You know, Emmett, if Rose knew you said that you would be seeing the sunshine for a long while. Good luck," I chuckled. My mind sped off to the beautiful new girl, Bella, who had just gotten here today. I thought about how it felt to be the one to save her, and then the one to see her walk off dazily with Damon and Stephan. I mean, they were good guys just... actually, I didn't have a problem with them. I t just stung a bit.

It shocked me how much jealousy and resentment I was feeling right now. All of a sudden, it came crashing down on me.

I realized with a bang that I, Edward Cullen, might be falling in love with a girl that has no idea I exist.

* * *

**Chapter es finito! As in it's done! Over! So, you see. all of you who crossed their fingers, you're hard work paid off.**


End file.
